I'm With The Heart Of Scotland
by EddwardPalmerKDJUM
Summary: Kevin Deangle's life begins to finally change for his senior year of high school when the new kid in town, Eddward Palmer, enters his life. As their friendship grows, Kevin's mere interest starts to turn into an obsessive lust. And as his high school days come to a close, Kevin will have to decide: Is Eddward's coming a blessing... or a curse? Rev!Edd x Kevin kevedd
1. Welcome to America

They had been driving for hours with the help of road maps, Mapquest directions and meaningless advice from gas pumpers. They were all tired and worn out, especially the mother, who had not had a single dose of rest for the past week.

I guess that's assumable. After all, moving from an entirely different continent to America can be a stressful thing. Especially when you have no money, very little to work for and even less to receive. And it's even more of a bother when the blood red sun is slicing directly into your eyes.

The mother, her silver hair sparkling in the golden light of the sky, looked over to see her son sleeping quietly in the passenger seat. She sighed and gripped the steering wheel of the Honda CRV a little tighter. With only a couple hours to go, an hour if they were lucky, the Scottish family of 3 would arrive at their new home.

The mother kept her eyes focused on the bleak and busy highway in front of her. Sadly, there was no scenery to keep her tired eyes occupied; the occasional billboard and outstretch of buildings was nothing compared to the crisp, fresh forests and mountains of Scotland. _Oh, how I miss it..._ She thought to herself as she flicked on her turn signal to swerve to an exit.

_Maybe a little bit of music will help sooth things a little._ She went to press the radio power button with her finger, but stopped. _I don't want to wake up my lass, now do I? _She turned her head to the back seat of the car to find her 5 year old daughter, Willow, in a slightly chaotic sleeping position. With a smirk, the mother decided not to interrupt her child's dreams.

About 2 and a half hours later, the woman decided to stop at a local Wal Mart just 20 minutes from her new home. She couldn't bare to hold off her hunger for another mere 20 miles. She effortlessly parked near the front of the store and took the keys out of the ignition. _Hmm, I bet the kids are hungry._ Hesitantly, she gently shook her son by the shoulder.

"Eddward...? Eddward, dear?" The mother examined her son with her olive green eyes.

The teenager groaned and turned away. "Ugh..." he mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" the woman asked. "Eddward, do you want something to eat-"

"No..." Eddward's voice was barely heard. But his mother knew why her son wouldn't speak.

The mother frowned, letting her hand slide down her son's back to the armrest connected to his seat.

She shuffled around to the backseat of the car and opened the door. She elevated her daughter's head and stroked her cheek. "Willow? Come on, honey... wake up." After a few more seconds of calling her name, the little girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy?" she asked with little strength.

"Are you hungry?" the mother asked, cooing as gentle as a dove.

"Yes..." Willow yawned.

"What do you want, dearest?" The older female's accent rolled off her tongue.

"A banana." Willow answered.

"A banana. That's it?" The mother tilted her head at her child.

"Mmm hmm..." Willow turned her head away from her mother. "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course." She tucked Willow under her cotton jacket and shut the car door. She peered in the passenger window of the front seat. _I wish he would just..._ The woman shook her head and glided to the store's entrance.

Once she made her way through the automatic doors of the shopping center, her heart stopped. "Oh my..."

Wal Mart was packed! There must have been at least 600 people in the food aisles _alone._ What a place this was to a young woman from a foreign country who, bleakly, was a little naive on social skills. She twirled herself slowly among the carts and aisles, shelves and counters, employees and check out centers. While she was scanning the amount of frosting containers, she accidentally bumped into a man carrying many small brown paper bags.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry I didn't-" She was cut off by the man's thick, dry voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just watch where you're goin', lady." He growled under his breath and continued to walk through the aisle.

The mother's eyes widened. She placed her hand on her chest. She had never _ever _experienced such rudeness in her life! _Well! I'll be! _She thought to herself as she angrily turned around and went in search of the fruit section.

_Some people just have no manners, now do they?! _She marched across the dairy section, shoving through shoppers. _How do YOU like it?!_ She pushed a certain old woman, who was looking at the different puddings, so hard that she wobbled for a few seconds then crashed to the floor.

The mother gasped and flipped around, her thin hair whirling around her. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry are- are you alright?" She bent down and grabbed the lady's arm, hoisting her up to her feet.

The old woman began brushing off the dust on her floppy green raincoat. "Now you look it, ma'am! You betta watch where yourself is goin'! Don't wanna trip yourself I reckon!" The woman flicked a fat finger in the mother's face.

"I'm so terribly sorry I... I had an encounter in the baking aisle that apparently set off my anger. Are you hurt or...?" She placed her hands on the old lady's arm.

"Naw, I'm alright, I'm alright." The lady shook her head. "You be talkin' funny. Where you from?"

The mother blushed. "Well, I'm from Scotland. Me and my family just moved here. I'm buying my daughter a banana. We've been traveling for hours."

"Scotland?! What are you doin' in this godforsaken continent?!" Unintentionally, the old woman (who seemed a little bit crazy) started walking off.

The mother decided to follow her. "W-Well, there were certain complications with, erm, my behavior-"

"Oh, so yous be a trouble makin' girl. Hmm, I see, I see..."

"Well, not exactly. Certain lads didn't agree with me – my, opinions on how the country should have been run. I was the head of the Scottish government-"

"Wow! You're a big girl aren't ya? Yeah. Honey I'm afraid to tell your sweet self but, our government here is a damn volcano. Always sprouting with lava and brimstone. Really unpleasant."

The mother rested her chin on her finger, thinking. "Hmm. I see..."

The African American locked their arms together and continued walking through the store's bakery. "You haven't seen nuthin, honey. Nothing yet. Now, for a little payback, lets see how good your eyes are. You gonna help me find some of my favorite crispy bread. Mmm... that stuff is good..."

The mother traveled through the various stacks of bagged bread with the old lady until they came to a wooden shelf of boxed pastries. "Hmm..." the old woman leaned forward, her gold shell shaped earrings swinging back and forth.

"What exactly are we looking for?" The mother flicked her eyes back and forth between the brown boxes. She could see decorated cookies and glazed cinnamon rolls underneath the plastic see-through tarp on the lids of the boxes. Her stomach growled. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"Keep on talkin'. It entertains me."

The mother didn't know if the old woman complimented her or insulted her. "Uh-"

"Here." The woman dropped 2 boxes of sugar cookies in the mother's arms. "Now next we need to find some cinnamon rolls. The jumbo kind..."

The mother shook her head. _This lady is interesting! I don't know what to think! _She noticed that the woman was leaning against a glass refrigerator of cakes chatting with an employee. The mother jogged up next to her, gladly sitting the pastries down on the smooth tile.

The old woman turned to look at her. "What be's your name, honey?"

"Shiloh Palmer." The mother smiled. "What is yours?"

"Wynona Greene. Y'all can call me Windy. That's how everyone goes." The old woman held out her hand.

Shiloh took it. "Glad to meet you."

"Well, we actually met about 5 minutes ago but, all the same obliged." Windy chuckled deeply. A young Asian employee came to the counter and held out a cake. Windy shooed him away before Shiloh got the chance to see what was engraved on the top in pink frosting.

"What's that, lassie?" Shiloh tilted her head like a dog.

"Oh, just a little something for y'all new folks." The employee came back a moment later with the same cake, only this time it had purple flowers piped along the edges.

Windy took the cake gingerly. "Thanks, Ron." The employee nodded at her then at Shiloh. He smiled like a schoolgirl and hurried away.

"Probably thinks your pretty." Windy assured. She ejected the cake to Shiloh. "Here ya go! On the house!"

Shiloh stared at the cake. Piped on the top it said, _Welcome to the USA!_ She was lost for words. This old woman was giving her a cake? For what cause? They were only acquaintances. They had met in a busy Wal Mart not half an hour before! _This woman may be crazy... but she sure is generous._

"T-This? For me?" Shiloh's mouth gaped.

"No, for your family. For movin'. I figured you'd want something sweet. Don't ya?"

"Well, yes but I can't accept this."

"You don't _need _to. Accept it or not, you gonna have that cake." Windy smiled furtively.

Shiloh giggled. "Thank you, madame."

Windy rolled her eyes. "My great-grandmother is "madame". Now, let's get you to your car."

Windy escorted Shiloh back outside to the parking lot. She suddenly stopped and conveniently, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. The piece of paper seemed to be an old receipt.

"What's your new address, honey?" She pondered Shiloh.

"Um, 593 Bernest Avenue. Why?"

"I'm gonna drop by tomorrow. I'll bring my son along. He can help y'all with unpacking and stuff. I bet you folks have a lot to take care of before school starts." Windy winked.

Shiloh forgot all about her children. _That's right... School._ "Well, I don't know about any of the education programs here, Wynona. I haven't looked into schooling the children yet..."

"Windy, please. And that's A-OK. When I come over tomorrow, I can set ya up on getting the kids in school. And besides, it don't start for another month or so."

Shiloh smiled. One, for having something better than a banana for her daughter and two, finding a new friend – even if she was a little crazy. "Thank you so much... Windy." Shiloh blushed.

"Baby, your cheeks be getting red. Why don't you get on over to your vehicle and I'll see y'all at 10 AM tomorrow?" Windy tapped the oversized watch on her wrist.

Shiloh nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, lass."

"You take care, girly." Windy shook her birch bark cane and walked off.

Shiloh sighed. She looked at the cake. "Don't worry now. You'll be eaten quicker than Eddward's flying arrow."

Shiloh hurried to the car where her children were sound asleep. She opened up the trunk and moved around a few pieces of luggage, setting the cake in between a few boxes nice and snug. She gasped when she saw her son's bow and arrow hanging limply from a bag's zipper. "Oh, dear. This shouldn't be like this..." She took the equipment, struggling with its weight, and sat it in the backseat where nothing could harm it. No one messed with that bow and arrow. No one.

The now tired mother slid herself into the front seat. She put her keys in the car's ignition, and waited till the engine roared to life. Carefully, she backed out of her parking space and started off towards the store's exit. On her way she happened to see Windy standing next to a cream colored Toyota fumbling with what was probably car keys. Shiloh honked her horn and waved. Windy held her cane up in the air in return. Shiloh grunted with approval and flipped on her turning signal. _Only 20 minutes away..._ she thought to herself.

Shiloh drove in a stop-and-go fashion down her street as she tried to find her family's new house. She squinted. _590, 591, 592... 593! _The car's tires skidded as the driver sharply turned into the duplex's long, paved driveway. With the car still running, Shiloh quickly hopped out with a _clack_ of her high heeled leather boots. She jogged over to the white garage and pushed open the sliding door. She strutted back to the car, got in, pulled into the garage, and took the keys out of the ignition.

_Finally_.

Shiloh edged herself forward to the steering wheel and rested her head. She sighed. _We're here. A new home. A new life._ She exhaled with a smile and looked at her son. Eddward hadn't moved at all ever since she entered Wal Mart. Shiloh frowned. "Edd..." she whispered, touching one of the white stripes on Eddward's beanie. "Edd...? Eddward...?" She gently scratched the boy's beanie, pressing her finger into his head.

The tennager came to life. Quietly, he moaned while shifting his slender legs into a balled up position. "No..."

"We're here, darling. Wake up," Shiloh coaxed.

Eddward's eyes opened. He turned to look at his mother. A flurry of hatred spun around his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He didn't have anything to say to _her_.

"Can you pull out the sleeping bags from the trunk? I'll wake up your sister. Go inside and unroll the sleeping bags in the living room. Or anywhere with space." Shiloh smiled remembering that the rooms hadn't been defined yet.

Eddward narrowed his crimson eyes. Without a word, he got out of the car and made his way to the trunk. His thin fingers grabbed the 3 sleeping bags that were tightly rolled to avoid undoing. His all-black converse shoes clicked and clacked as he made his way to the back door, swinging it open and letting it slam closed by itself.

Shiloh's eyes grew heavy. _Why does he hate me so?_

Willow's breath was shaggy as she awoke. "Mommy, are we there yet?"

Shiloh maneuvered to the back seat and opened Willow's door. "Yes, sweetie, we're here," she answered.

"I'll take in my sleeping bag..." Willow offered, rubbing her eyes.

"Your brother has that taken care off," Shiloh assured. "Let's get you inside." Shiloh picked up her daughter and walked to the back door. With one hand on her daughter's back and the other on the door knob, she breathed in. _Please, Lord... Please._ She walked in the house.

It was dark inside their half of the duplex. Shiloh whipped her head around and tried to feel for a light switch on the plaster wall. She soon gave up after the first minute or so and began to walk around the room.

"Ow!" Her hip bumped into a sharp corner of a counter. Shiloh blindly felt around the room, curiously finding the textures of the different objects changing quite frequently. _Counter... cupboard... faucet- sink... oven... This must be the kitchen._

"Owww..." Willow sniffled as Shiloh carelessly dragged the 5 year old's head underneath a rough corner of a cupboard.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Shiloh caressed her daughter's thick hair as the child calmed down.

Shiloh made her way through the kitchen doorway. Her heels slightly sank into the carpet of the next room. She turned to see a vast window at the other end of the room facing her with a blank expression. The window was letting in the pale moonlight which seemed milky as it lightened the gold carpet of the house floor. It almost looked eerie. Shiloh shuddered. _Interesting..._

"Edd- oh!" Shiloh felt a sharp tap on her shoulder and flipped around to see Eddward staring at her. His ebony hair shaded his eyes, although the light from the window reflected off of his red rimmed glasses. He didn't speak. His finger was thrown down to the neatly laid sleeping bags, the tips folded back for entrance.

Shiloh exhaled. "Thank you, Eddward."

She knelt down and wrapped willow in her sleeping back. The princess pattern on the blanket smiled at Shiloh, but she did not smile back. Instead, she loomed over her daughter and sweetly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, angle."

Shiloh unzipped her knee-high boots and chucked them on the floor. She happily sighed when her toes finally found their relief. She scrunched them in the carpet a few times and laughed. "Hmm, that's nice," she chirped.

Shiloh eased herself into her hunter green sleeping bag, not bothering to zip it up. She closed her eyes as her imagination started to run. Everything was already planned out in her perfect fantasy: she would be able to meet her kindly neighbors, move in comfortably with the help of Windy and her son, find a good paying job with humble coworkers, enroll Willow into a fun school bustling with education, send Eddward to the appropriate high school, watch him succeed with new friends...

She frowned and opened her eyes. Would it all come to happen?

She turned her head to see Eddward. His back was turned. She sniffled. Did she really want to cry that badly? Surely her son didn't hate her... surely everything was going to be OK between them... But whatever her mind told her, Shiloh's hopes for a better relationship seemed to wash away.

"Goodnight, Eddward. I wish you luck." Shiloh turned and faced Willow, who was already in _another _uncomfortable looking position. Shiloh chuckled to herself then soon was fast asleep.

Eddward opened his dark eyes.

"I wish you death."


	2. In the Window

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Mmm..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh... mmm..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!_

"Shut up!" The 18 year old abruptly sat up, like a zombie coming back to life, and slammed his fist on his alarm clock. He grabbed it and squinted his eyes. _4:36 AM... Why do I wake up so early? _He sighed and dropped the clock on the carpeted floor.

The teenager turned his body to the edge of the bed and placed his flat feet on the floor. He yawned. _What to do? _He hesitantly got up on his tired feet and pulled back his brown curtains. His yanked on the window shade string, opening the off-white flexible little boards. He looked at the damp street that was lit by dim street lights. No motion. No noise. Everything was calm.

The tall teen shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the bathroom. He flicked on the florescent lights and looked at himself in the mirrors. His face was always round in the morning, his lips slightly puffy, his eyes half lidded. He groaned, dipping his head in the sink. His sunset orange hair brushed against the plug. He stayed like that for at least 5 minutes, letting the plans for the day ahead to soak into his brain. _Call Jacob... Text Emmett... Make Mom pissed... Beat up little brother... Email older brother... To much shit. _The teenager looked at himself in the mirror once more then crept downstairs careful not to disturb his snoring mother.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairwell, he turned on all the living room lights. He plopped himself down on the hazel colored couch. _Food... Too goddamn lazy. _He rolled his eyes and got himself up with an annoyed groan.

The kitchen floor was cold as he stepped into it, searching the air for the other side of the room. He bumped into the wall and growled. _Who put that damn wall there/ Right in front of me?! _He angrily turned on the kitchen lights and went straight for the fridge.

He dumped a carton of milk, a spoon, a black bowl, and a box of Frosted Flakes on the counter. After he made himself his bowl of cereal, he ate it slowly while staring at his father's recently published book. _Why are you such a piece of shit, Dad? _

The boy effortlessly placed his bowl and spoon in the sink. He put away the cereal box and the milk carton and then traveled to the computer table. He unplugged his iPhone and sat himself down in the computer chair, the sea green paint chipping away.

_What should I do now? _Kevin though as he unlocked his screen and went for his photos. He scrolled through them with his thumb, pausing at the amusing ones of him and friends the summer before. He chuckled. "Oh, you guys are all a bunch of bitches, aren't you?" He drifted away from his photos and went straight to his messages.

_Parker, Sister Missionaries, Jacob, Nat, Richie, Mom, Laurie... Emmett. _The teenager tapped a certain conversation with his thumb and watched the green and white bubbles emerge on the screen. Emmett Nickles had been the 18 year old's 2nd best friend since 3 grade when he moved from London, England. Emmett's accent still hadn't worn off. Instead on "call" as in "call on the phone", it was rang. Instead of "mom" it was "mum". Oh, England...

The redhead decided to text Emmett.

_Yo. What up_

10 minutes later, the teenager's phone dinged.

_Dude. Kevin it's like 5 in the morning wtf _

The time had slipped the teenager's mind.

_Oops. Sorry man_

No reply – that is until 5 minutes later.

_Go back to sleep why the hell r u always up at like 2 bro?_

Kevin blushed.

_Idk... _

Emmett's reply was stern.

_Well shut the hell up. Try txting again in like 2 hrs or somethin. We can talk about your sissy shit then. Gnite _

Kevin made a half smile.

_Good morning._

Kevin leaned back in his chair, realizing that Emmett was done with the conversation. He got up and paced the room. His eyes caught his father's book that was still sitting on the kitchen counter untouched. The paperback cover was half open almost as in a greeting saying "Hey! Come check out my lies!" Kevin frowned. Why was his father such a prick?

Kevin ran his fingers through his fiery hair. He decided to skim through it. His mother had not wanted him to read it mostly because it included lots of "erotica" as she called it. _Mom, I'm 18. I've seen "erotica" before. And plus: in this book, erotica is another name for gay porn. _

Kevin leafed through the pages, stopping when he saw pink highlighter. His mother had highlighted the parts in the book which talked about her sons, or, the horrible divorce. But most importantly, she had highlighted all the lies.

"Dad, why the hell did you turn gay and abandon us?" Kevin said to himself as he continued to scan the book. It had been 2 years since his dad had moved out and left his mother in poverty and stress. Kevin and his family had almost lost their house because of his dad's leaving. Kevin knew all of the secrets about why his father left. He knew everything. But the question still ran through his mind: Why did he leave?

Kevin liked his father's boyfriend, William. He was nice and earthy and more importantly, he was fatherly. He was a MUCH better father than Kevin's real dad who cheated people and threw everyone he had ever known behind his humor and jokes so he could've gotten what he wanted. Kevin couldn't _believe _his eyes when his father tossed Kevin aside in his book and said things like "Kevin's most attractive when asleep" or "I wish Kevin would leave me and Will alone so we could make love" or "Kevin's always been the jealous type, ready to throw an argument in your face like a rubber ball". Did his father really think of him like that? Was the niceness just a cover up for how his father really felt about his second oldest son? Kevin would never know.

Kevin was _definitely _angry at how his father had depicted his younger brother, Alex. "Alex is most adorable when laughing or making a mess. One time her and William were baking when a carton of eggs spilled on the floor. 'I used my sleeve', Alex retorted." How DARE Kevin's father picture Alex as the angle child! Kevin was supposed to be the favorite! At least he was, until his little brother was born.

And Kevin's older brother, Ethan? His father talks about him like he's some stranger who forcibly was pushed into his life. Ethan was in the Navy sure, but he did get to see his family for holidays. Kevin was disgusted by the way he shoved Ethan down the drain in his book.

Kevin was very hurt by how his father had described his half-sister who happened to be Kevin's favorite aunt. Kevin's father had stated that Susie's wedding was "uninspiring", "too expensive", and "a waste of time". Kevin's face literally grew red as a tomato the first time he read those words.

Kevin's father even dissed his _own _dad, calling him "dirty and scary" when he was a child. Thank God Kevin's father didn't say anything about Kevin's step-grandmother... that would've been a nightmare. Kevin's dad looked upon Kevin's biological grandmother as a holy goddess. Kevin was surprised that his dad had the guts to say that he had ripped off his mother financially and economically. "We're survivors, mum and I." Since when was Kevin's dad British?

Kevin had a lot of anger for his dad. But he also had a lot of love. Kevin was a smart guy. Even though he denied it most of the time, he could have been a Valedictorian all through high school. He still had the chance. Come September it would be the start of senior year. 12th grade. Kevin was astonished that he had come this far without being held back at least once. He owed credit for his passing to his mother. His hard working disabled mother who, purposely, Kevin disrespected. Kevin loved his mother but... family is family, whether we like it or not.

Kevin sighed and neatly put the book back on the living room bookshelf where it belonged. _Why did Mom even buy the freakin' book? Probably just to see how stupid it was. _Kevin and his mother could talk about his father's lies for hours on end. That was the good side to their relationship.

Kevin gloomily stalked back upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and breathed. _In, out. In, out. In, out. _That's what his therapist told him anyway.

And another thing. Kevin's father hated Kevin's therapist. He thought that just because Kevin's therapist used to work alongside of Kevin's church, he was automatically a homophobic. Kevin's father defined the therapist as a "gender identity" therapist who's specialty was curing kids of "gayness". Number one, Kevin wasn't gay, number two, the therapist wasn't homophobic, and number three, Kevin's mother wasn't homophobic either. _Ian's not gay... neither is Mom... Oh well. Dad can't stop me from seeing Ian no matter what. It says in the legal papers._

Kevin's thoughts about his father were thrown aside when he heard his phone ding. Thinking it was Emmett he raced downstairs, not really caring if his loudness woke up his mom. He grabbed his phone and eagerly peered at his new message.

Instead of Emmett, it was the local girl he knew, Nazz.

_Hey, Kevin! Sorry I'm messaging you at this hour, when I wake up I have to do the important things first so, please excuse me! I just want to know if the tutoring on Tuesday is alright. You'll be leaving in a week or so... I want to help you best I can. If it can't work out that's OK! Just tell me when it can! Thanks, Nazz :)_

Kevin rolled his eyes. This junior totally had a crush on him.

_It's fine. Tuesday's ok. Soooo where r we gonna meet again_

Kevin chuckled while sending the message. "Cute nerd..."

About 0.678 seconds later, Nazz replied.

_I was thinking the library. If you want to do it at my house or somewhere else that's OK too._

Kevin didn't think it would be appropriate if a guy like him went into a nice house like Nazz's.

_No the librarys fine. What time_

Nazz really _did _have a crush on him. Kevin figured it out by the time Nazz offered.

_Maybe 10 AM. We could stay there for a couple hours...?_

Kevin couldn't help but laugh out loud. _Nazz must be pretty serious! _Kevin thought to himself.

_Kk c ya tuesday_

Nazz replied not a second later.

_OK. See ya. :D_

Kevin closed his messages and looked at the time on his mother's Bose radio. It was 5:58 AM. Had time flown that fast already? Kevin placed his phone back on his phone charger and marched upstairs. He was greeted by his blue haired mother.

"Kevin, what are you doing up?" Kevin's mother was leaning up against her bedroom doorway's wall with her arms crossed.

Kevin froze. _Oh, shit. _"Uh... I dunno."

"I want you back in bed for at least another hour. This waking up at 2 in the morning has got to stop. You don't even do anything. You just go downstairs and fall asleep on the couch. When did you wake up and I want the truth." The older woman began to drum her fingers on her elbow.

Kevin inhaled nervously. _She's not gonna like this... _"Uh... 4... 30?"

"4:30 AM, huh? Kevin, that's enough. Now I want you-"

"Mama?" Two royal blue slippers shuffled in front of Kevin's mother. The child rubbed his eyes and tightly gripped his velvet colored stuffed rabbit.

"Now you've woken you're brother up. Go in your room please." Kevin's mother started to take Alex back into his room, coaxing him with her honey voice.

"OK, Caroline." Kevin stomped into his room and slammed his door.

"Kevin!" The mother's voice boomed from the other room.

"Sor-ry!"Kevin yelled back. He sat on his bed and pulled out his charcoal covered laptop. He grabbed his grey headphones from his dresser and shoved them in his ears. _I need some Tyga to cool me down..._

Sure enough, YouTube was open and the bass could be heard from Kevin's headphones.

"Rack city, bitch, rack, rack city, bitch. 10, 10, 10 20s on your titties, bitch..."

"OK, Mom, I'm going." Kevin shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"Do you have your phone?" Caroline asked, preparing Alex's toast.

"Yeah." Kevin answered jiggling his iPhone in his hand.

"Alright. Don't be gone too long." Caroline eyed her son.

"Can Jacob and Emmett come over later?"

"I'll think about it. Call me. And check your darn phone for my calls, wouldn't you?" Caroline laughed and played with her short hair.

Kevin rolled his golden brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He slipped on his green converse and headed out the back door.

The air was warm and the sun was shining on the grassy yards of the surrounding houses. A few of Kevin's neighbors were outside gardening or getting in their cars. Kevin waved to Mrs. Sanchez who was watering her petunias.

"Hi, Mrs. Sanchez!" Kevin called out with a smile.

The Latino woman looked at him and waved with a yellow gloved hand. "Good morning, Kevin!" Her Spanish accent matched her looks perfectly.

Kevin grinned and continued to walk down the well-known street. He gazed at the houses that were were perfectly alined with the grand oak trees in the back and front yards. He admired the careful landscaping of each yard and thought of his mother's amazing gardening skills. He kicked a pebble that was loosely sitting in between two bars of the drainage cage that led to the sewer. He kept on kicking it and smiling when its rocky bounce echoed through the street. He looked in front of him to see 4 kids riding bikes in the streets giggling as they passed each other.

"Look! It's Kevin!" One of the kids, a girl with brown hair and purple rimmed glasses, pointed a the approaching teenager.

As if it were a script, all of the children dropped their bikes and ran up to Kevin. They circled around him like vultures, touching him and hopping up and down.

"You're so cool, Kevin!"

"I wanna grow up to be you, Kevin!"

"Can we switch bodies, Kevin?"

Kevin laughed and patted each of the kids' heads. "Now, now, now, there's plenty of me to go around."

A boy with a pink Mohawk showed his gap toothed smile. "My sister calls you a 'sexy beast'."

Kevin snickered. "Yeah I know, Jarrett."

The girl with the purple glasses giggled. "Can I wear your hat? Kev, can I?"

Kevin touched his cherry red hat that was worn backwards with the black rim sticking out. "Um, sure." He took it off and shook his hair, giving it to the girl.

She put it on. "Ooo, your hair is pretty, Kevin." She laughed.

The hat covered one of her eyes. "I think that's a little too big for you." Kevin chuckled.

"Come and get it!" The girl started running around in circles on the street. She started to puff her air when she ran down the sidewalk.

"Hey, come back!" Kevin sprinted after her and quickly caught up with the speeding girl.

As the other children followed him on their wheels, Kevin wrapped his arms around the small girl and grinned when she squealed.

"Ack! Put me down! Ahhh!" The girl giggled with glee as Kevin spun her around.

Kevin finally flopped her on the ground. "Whew! Hat, please!" He held out his hand and stared at the girl with a silly expression.

"Haha! Here, Kevin!" The girl grunted as she threw the hat in the air.

Kevin dipped his head and smiled as his hat landed backwards, exactly the way he wore it. "Thank you," he said while pressing his hat on his head so it wouldn't slip off.

The girl decided that it would be unwise to keep Kevin for too long. She looked back at her friends who were motioning her to come back over to their circle. She nodded at Kevin. "Bye, Kevin!" She waved and ran over to her mermaid printed bike.

Kevin started to walk off. "Bye!" Suddenly, he thudded into someone walking towards him.

"Oh!" The woman clung to Kevin's letterman jacket and looked him up and down. "Kevin! Since when do you bump into old ladies?!"

Kevin stepped back. "Oh, sorry, Windy. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The black woman started to walk off with her cane clacking on the smooth pavement. "Where you goin'?"

Kevin shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "I dunno. Where are you going?"

Windy shook her head. "That's a teenager's favorite sentence, now ain't it?"

Kevin laughed. "Ha... I guess it's mine at least."

Windy zipped up her green rain jacket. "I'm gonna go help a family move in. Wanna help out a poor lady like myself? Charlie's gonna bring his pick up truck. Maybe y'all can hang out after we move a few boxes around."

Kevin tilted his head. "New family?"

Windy turned around to face him, still walking. "Yeah! The Palmers. I met the mama last night. Real nice girl. A little dumb on America I think."

"Dumb on America...?" Kevin wasn't following Windy's words.

"Yeah! They moved from France or somethin'. You comin' or not?" Windy brushed off the lint on her navy blue sweat pants.

Kevin nodded. "Sure."

"Easy now! That had fine china in it, lad!" Shiloh looked at the black teenager who was carelessly carrying a big cardboard box up the wide driveway.

The teenager protectively put the box on the ground. He scratched the back of his thick neck. "Sorry, ma'am."

"What's your name again?" Shiloh leaned forward.

"Charlie. Windy's boy?" The teen resumed his walking with the box.

"Oh yes..." Shiloh trailed off as she saw Windy walking up the driveway with a redhead following close behind her.

"Shiloh, baby! I'd like you to meet a certain fella from the neighborhood!" Windy grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him over to the Scottish woman.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Kevin muttered as Windy dug her claws into his skin.

"Oh, quit your whining boy!" Windy lunged Kevin forward.

Kevin stumbled. "Jesus, Windy," he growled under his breath.

Windy slapped his arm and turned to Shiloh with a motherly grin. "This is Kevin Deangle, this towns' little bitty celebrity."

Kevin held out his tan hand. "Nice to meet you."

Shiloh took his hand. "I'm Shiloh Palmer. Me and my kin just moved here."

Kevin was surprised by how fragile Shiloh's hand was. "Kin?"

Shiloh shook her head. "Sorry, I forgot that I'm in America. Children. A daughter and son."

Kevin nodded as his cheeks grew red. "Oh... s-sorry."

"It's mighty fine, lad," Shiloh answered.

Windy raised her finger, a big diamond ring perched loudly. "I'm gonna help my son with the livin' room. I'll be back."

"Yeah, the living room's got all its boxes in it already. Start on the kitchen," Shiloh called after her. She smiled and folded her thin arms across her model-like chest.

_Damn, she's got a body. Fuck, I'm hitting on a 45 year old. _Kevin blushed hard and looked away. "So, you're from...?"

"Scotland. I miss it but, this will have to do." Shiloh chuckled. "Where do you reside?"

Kevin pointed down the street. "Like 10 houses down."

"Oh, great. Maybe my son can..." She looked up at a window on the second floor of her house.

"Son?" Kevin looked up with her.

"Yeah. He's 16. How old are you?"

"Um, 18." Kevin pursed his lips.

"Oh. Are you still in high school?" Shiloh ran her finger along her cheek.

Kevin nodded. "Yup. This year will be my last."

"My son will be a senior too."

Kevin's eyes widened. "A senior? He's only 16."

"He skipped a grade. He's very intelligent." Shiloh smiled. "Not boasting or anything, I'm not."

"No, it's fine I-" Kevin stopped when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone. "Hold on a sec..."

_Dude where the fuck are you it's like 10:45! Hurry your a$$ up_

Kevin rolled his eyes. _Freakin' Jacob..._

_I'll be right there hold the F up_

Kevin shoved his phone in his back jean pocket. "Um, sorry I gotta go. Maybe I can help you move in or something. Nice meeting you. I'll bring my mother by some time."

Shiloh blinked her long eyelashes. "Oh. OK. Nice meeting you too, lad."

Kevin nodded and ran down the driveway. He stopped himself and turned to get one last look at Shiloh and the house. He narrowed his eyes. Was someone in the window? A silhouette of a person standing in the second story window seemed to be looking at Kevin. Then, like a racing shadow of a speeding car, it disappeared.

"Huh..." Kevin turned and started to walk down the street on his way to the Family Video store downtown... him and his friend's best meeting spot.

_New family right down the street... 16 year old in senior year at... my high school._

_Was that him in the window?_


	3. You Can't Teach an Old BMX New Tricks

"Finally! Someone decides to show up!"

The electronic bell connected to the door of the video store rang its unchanging vibe as Kevin entered. He searched the aisles of movies until he spotted his two best friends waiting for him by the adult section.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was-" Kevin was cut off by Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, dude. We're just glad you're here." Emmett's slick black hair shined in the store's lights.

They teen with the wavy green hair who was leaning on a stack of movies gripped Kevin's shoulder. "Today is the day, my good man."

"What's that supposed to mean, Jacob?" Kevin asked, unsure of what his two partners in crime were planning.

Jacob painted a serpent's smile on his face. "Today is the day we walk through those doors, Kev." Jacob pointed at the two swinging doors that had green words, big and bright, saying, "ADULTS ONLY 18+".

Emmett giggled like a schoolgirl. "Who _knows_ what juicy porno they got in there, Kev!"

"Yeah! And since you're already 18..." Jacob put his hands in front of him with a smirk on his face.

Kevin stumped forward. "Wait. So you mean to tell me that you dirty man whores want _me_ to go and fetch _your_ porn fest?"

Emmett gave him a thumbs up.

"Man, you guys are sick-" Kevin was yet again cut off.

"Says the guy who went on his first porn sight when he was 12." Jacob pointed at Kevin with sly shame.

"Now, come on, Jacob, you and I both know that that was a totally different situation-"

"And you bookmarked certain lesbian videos on your own mother's computer!" Emmett pointed out.

Kevin shook his head in disbelief. "Uh – no! That was-"

Jacob laughed. "We know you, Kevin. Whoever it was that got you into porn or as you say, made you addicted, you're the only one who made the decision to accept it. So don't give us your stupid shit saying that you've lived the law of chastity your whole life because, you haven't. Now go in there and get us some pussy."

Kevin flushed with anger. "Guys..."

"Oh! And get me at least one video with some Japanese girls! They always know how to do the body surfing position just right!" Emmett put on a bright and hopeful smile that made Kevin's spine shiver.

Kevin stammered. "But guys, my mom's totally gonna-"

"Are you _really _gonna go Mormon on us right now, Kev? Because, I don't think that' gonna go down." Jacob touched Kevin's arm. "Now, be a good boy and go get us some naughty bitches, alright?"

Kevin couldn't believe it. Was Jacob actually going to force him to rent porno? "Who that fuck are you? Eddy?"

Jacob grimaced hearing that name. "You're fuckin' sick."

Kevin winked. "I know."

Emmett was growing impatient. He always felt like the 3rd wheel whenever he was around these two. "Time to go! And remember, Japanese!" Emmett shoved Kevin through the swinging doors, laughing and chortling with Jacob.

Kevin picked himself up off the ground where he had fell to Emmett's shove. _Fuckin' idiots..._ He turned to the doors and gritted his teeth. "Nice job, Emmett! And Jacob, you're gonna be 18 in like 3 days can't _you _do it?!"

Jacob shook his head, although Kevin couldn't see it. "Nope! Me want porno now! And keep your phone up high! We're gonna call you and make our requests! And besides... we'll be watching this stuff at my place. My parents always work until like 10 at night! It'll be perfect!"

Kevin smiled. "I'll just start calling you Eddy then. OK! Phone's on, Eddy!"

Jacob groaned. "Just looks for some sluts with big clits, alright?"

Kevin shook his head and started walking down the little tunnel leading the adult section. Another sign greeted him saying "ADULTS ONLY – EXPLICIT CONTENT – 18 YRS OR OLDER". Kevin laughed quietly to himself then turned the corner. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw.

Rows and rows of pornography greeted his eyes, making Kevin's jaw drop. _My mom would have my head if she knew what I was looking at right now... _Kevin chuckled in spite of the immaturity. He started to pace back and forth between aisles, examining the nude pictures of the women and men on the covers. He found a cover that had two guys preforming the missionary position. _Wow..._ Kevin picked up the video and looked it over while shaking his head.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

_Ok ok. Find the vid called "My Mama Wasn't Watching". It should be in the aisle closest to the right side of the room against the wall_

_Only Emmett..._ Kevin thought as he scanned the shelf he was supposed to dig around in. He found the video and read the title. _Idiots..._

His phone buzzed again.

_Well did u find it?!_

Kevin replied.

_Yes! Jesus H Christ!_

Soon enough, Emmett texted him back.

_Good thats all we wanted anyway. Me and Jake made a compromise ;)_

Kevin shook his. He took one last glance at the shelves filled with hours of sex. _Maybe I'll turn into Eddy someday... Ech. _

"Did you see the look on the girl's face when we showed her the video?!" Jacob guffawed with laughter.

"I know right?!" Emmett smiled a cheesy grin as he patted the porno video, safely tucked in his sweatshirt.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Why do I still do this?"

"Because you know it's fun. Why else?" Jacob narrowed his eyes and grinned.

Kevin made oh-my-gosh-I-can't-believe-I-still-fall-for-this-shit face and chuckled. "Man, you guys are gonna-"

Suddenly, all three to-be 12th graders looked up the busy street ahead of them. There, standing by the Easy Way restaurant were the trio's arch enemies: Johnny Parker, his wooden board Spank, Ed Smith... and _Eddy Jamison_.

The evil trio were sitting on one of Easy Way's outside white tables which were older than Kevin's grandparents. The peeling plastic looked hideous compared to the orange and yellow paint job on the restaurant building. Johnny was casually sitting on the table talking to Spank while Ed was busy playing with the table's umbrella pole. _Eddy _however, was running his fingers through his dark blue hair while chatting with Nat Goldberg, the beloved pervert of the town.

Kevin frowned. Eddy was so... so... _disgusting_. His navy blue skinny jeans, his gold and red studded Rolling Stones vest, his deep blue converse with gold diamonds, his jet black motorcycle gloves... Kevin couldn't _stand_ the sight of his enemy.

Kevin and Eddy hadn't _always_ hated each other... in fact, they started out as close friends. They were always pulling off BMX stunts as well as creating clever scams to get money. They were friends with everybody in their little town. Everybody knew them, and all the kids wanted to be "coolio" like them. But one night, in desperation to get away from high school bullies, Eddy stole Kevin's brand new red bike – the one Kevin's father had been saving to get for years. Kevin got angry obviously, and things went from better to worse between the two. And from that day on, instead of scamming the city, they set off to scam each other.

Kevin quickened his pace down the grey sidewalk. Practically holding Emmett and Jacob's hands, he quickly strolled by Easy Way trying to make contact with any of the boys. Sadly, Kevin was out of luck.

"Hey, baby..." Eddy turned his head towards Kevin, his blue eyes gleaming. "What's happening?"

"Just keep walking, just keep walking..." Kevin murmured to his friends.

Eddy motioned for Ed and Johnny to circle Kevin and his gang. "Hey, I asked you a question, mister..." Eddy's voice was light and dangerous. The diamonds on his shoes glittered in the sunlight as he stalked his way towards the redhead.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah. You betta answer him, Kev. Spank says things about to get _real _nasty." He and the others continued to snicker.

"C'mon, Kev, they're all just prissy boys anyway, lets just growl at them and leave." Emmett nudged Kevin's side.

But Kevin was past the point of no return. He couldn't leave without putting up a fight. "No."

Eddy continued to harass Kevin as Kevin turned to face him. Eddy giggled loudly. "Look who's turning things around, guys! Whatchya gonna do, Kev? Slap me with your hat?" The guys laughed loudly at Eddy's pestering.

Nat had followed them still in his restaurant uniform. "Oh now, now, Eddy, leave the poor doll alone." He smiled sweetly and Kevin.

Kevin, his face now read, was figuring out where he should hit Eddy first. The face or the stomach? And in one knuckled blow, Kevin's fist went straight for Eddy's ribs.

Eddy bounded back into his friends. Nat gasped like a 1950's scream queen and watched from a distance. "Ooooo, this should get good!"

Eddy shouted in anger and threw Kevin a double punch on both cheeks. Kevin returned the blow with a kick in between Eddy's legs and a slap in the face. Eddy shoved Kevin to the ground and gave him several blows, sometimes punching the sidewalk concrete and not Kevin's soft flesh. Kevin wrapped his hands tightly around Eddy's neck and attempted to strangle him. It worked, only for a second, until Johnny slammed Spank right in Kevin's face. Kevin sprung back and yelled in pain. Jacob and Emmett watched from the sidelines. Suddenly, Jacob ran for Johnny, punching him until he fell to the ground.

"I've had enough!" Kevin punched Eddy's face and rolled over on top of him. _Just gotta hit him in the right-_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" A booming voice came from down the street.

Everyone watching the fight, including some pedestrians, stopped and gazed up the street to see where the voice was coming from. Jacob loosened Johnny's collar and dropped Spank. Nat and Ed peered up the street with wide eyes. Emmett squinted his eyes from the sun.

Kevin lifted his head. "Oh, shit."

A police car, streaked in black and white, topped with flashing blue and red lights, was slowly emerging from the distance. The voice came out again cracked and electrified. "Now, just what do you think you kids are doing?!"

Kevin got off of Eddy and stood up, lowering his bloody hands to his sides. The teen with the spiky blue hair jumped up and stared at the approaching police car. The car parked and out came the sheriff of the town, Officer Dylan Deangle: Kevin's uncle.

With his keys jingling and his gun flapping against his side, Officer Deangle strode down the street with an annoyed expression planted on his tan face. "Kevin, _another _fight, really? Now, I may be your uncle, but that don't mean I can't arrest ya." Officer Deangle's 6'6" frame towered over Kevin.

"I-I... h-he-"

"I don't want any excuses! Now, you're gonna get in that car," Officer Deangle pointed to his cop car who's lights were still flashing, "and I'm taking you home! And you!" He looked at Eddy. "Pester him again and I _swear _you'll get a life sentence!"

Eddy held up his hands apologetically. "OK, OK. I get it, I get it. Sorry, Officer it, it won't happen again – will it guys?" Eddy frantically looked at his friends with nervous sweat rolling down his chin. Johnny and Ed nodded.

"No more popo!" Ed shouted enthusiastically.

Officer Deangle eyed them. "Good. Now scram!" The trio of trouble makers ran off down the opposite street that was full of small cafes. Officer Deangle shook his head and looked at Kevin. "What am I gonna do with you, nephew?"

Eddward sat with his legs crossed on his new living room floor. He examined the black coffee table, the almost put together maple sugar couch, the pine tree book shelves, and the sea blue wool rug that he had sown years back. He could hear his mother fussing with kitchen appliances as she organized her new cooking space as well as his little sister upstairs thumping around on her memory foam bed mattress. Eddward sighed quietly. The heat from the boiling sun fuzed on his beanie. Eddward preferred the cold. He preferred the dark. He preferred anywhere where he could be alone.

"Eddward! Could you come and help me?" Shiloh yelled from the kitchen.

Without a creak of the floor or rustle of his clothes, Eddward slid upright and floated to the kitchen. He looked down at his mother who had her head buried in the cabinet next to the metal stove.

"Eddward- oh! There you are! Acknowledge when you're in a room, sweetie?" Shiloh handed Eddward a red pot. "Now, put that over there. Oh, and, bring those boxes by the bathroom door downstairs. There are only 3 I think."

_5, Mum, there are 5. _Eddward lifted up the first box with his muscular arms. He shoved it between his right arm and his side as he opened the basement door. The cool temperature from the damp floor rose to Eddward's nose. He sniffed the murky air. _I want to smile... but..._

"Eddward?" Shiloh looked at her son who seemed to have zoned out. "Edd?"

Eddward lifted his head and looked down the stairs. _Should I talk- no. _Eddward elegantly went down into the basement as though his mother was never there. Shiloh sighed. _Will he ever speak to me?_

Eddward placed the box full of collected hand-painted jars in the corner of the bleak room. He stood still for a moment, taking in the dimness and icy feeling of the basement with its opaque windows guarding the darkness. He sighed happily. _Cold and dark... Nothingness. _

"Eddward! There are more boxes you know!" Shiloh called from upstairs with a little bit of force in her voice. Eddward gloomily glided upstairs back into the light._ It hurts, _Eddward thought

As the raven haired teen brought the last box down the basement which seemed already flooded with luggage, Eddward decided to look inside the cardboard walls of the dampened box. After all, it has his name on it. He carefully opened the flaps of the box and peered inside. _Dragon statue, Harry Potter books, archery trophy, gold notebook- _He stopped. There was something in the bottom that made him stop breathing. _Her._

He picked up the photograph which sat in its parchment colored frame. The whitish light of the basement reflected off the dusted glass. Eddward blew on the dust. The picture was revealed. He looked at himself in the photo, smiling and fresh. Shaking, he looked at the girl next to him, rainbow eyes, heavenly face, green highlights in mouse brown hair... Warm tears rolled down his cold cheeks.

_Why did you leave me?_


	4. Schooling Methods

The elderly woman brushed her knuckles against the front door of the house and knocked. The knock echoed through the semi-chaotic rooms of the house, startling Shiloh from her sleep. "Coming!" And she's off to the door tying a green satin robe around her waist.

"Hello, Windy," Shiloh greeted as she swung open the door.

"Honey, you just waking up? It's almost noon!" Windy tapped her oversized watch.

Shiloh let out a tired chuckle. "Yes well, we have been working for the past 3 weeks. Working hard. And I don't even have applications for the children yet. Actually, I don't even know about any schools around here except 3." Shiloh gave a half smile.

"Well, that's alright, darlin' cause I came here today with my son to help ya finish your unpackin', but I also came to talk to you about schoolin' the children." Windy tilted her head. "There are a lot of dangerous and shitty schools around here, but only I know about the good 'uns."

The silver haired woman darted her eyes to the ground. "Good thing I have you..." she mumbled.

"Uh huh. Now let's get you started. Charlie!" Windy squinted her eyes into the brightness of the day and called for her son, who was relaxing in the back of a navy blue pick up truck.

"Coming, ma!" Charlie jumped down from the ground and jogged over to the front of the house.

"Now you listen to this nice young lady, alright? Dos whatever she tells ya, alright? We're getting' paid for this ya know." Windy gave her son a stern look, gave his butt a smack, and sent him inside.

Shiloh placed on hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Now there's not much left to do. The house is pretty much all set up, but the upstairs bedrooms still need work. Eddward has been unpacking his room and setting it up to his liking, so don't step foot in that room until he returns."

"Where he at?" Charlie asked.

"Oh he leaves at about 4, 5 in the morning to walk around. He's been doing it ever since we moved here."

"Is he like mute or somethin'?"

"Oh no... He's just... Well... It's personal. An issue between me and him." Shiloh escorted Charlie upstairs.

"Ohhhh. That's why he ain't talkin'." Charlie answered, glad he knew why the new boy didn't speak.

"Exactly, lad. Exactly."

Windy watched the the two walk upstairs. "Shiloh, honey?"

"Yes?" Shiloh called from her bedroom.

"After you get Charlie started, come on down and I'll get your children a school," Windy shouted.

Shiloh smiled. "Oh, alright! Sounds fantastic!"

Windy grunted in agreement, then stealthily made her way to the family's kitchen.

Alex rolled another Hot Wheels vehicle down his plastic ramp. "Vroom!" he yelled as the car sped down the ramp onto the white carpet of the living room. Alex grabbed another toy, a golden dump truck, and sent it down his speedway. "Vroom- crash!" Alex giggled as the toy skidded to a halt when it almost ran over the small Hot Wheels car. Alex suddenly sniffed the air, picking up a strange yet yummy scent. "Mommy?"

Alex's mother, Caroline, was busy sprinkling cheese on her homemade pizza. "Yes, honey?"

"What's that smell?" the curious 7 year old asked.

Caroline placed the crinkling bag of cheese in the fridge. "It's pizza, honey."

"Oh! For us?" Alex bit his lip while rolling his head along the cushions of the couch.

Caroline shook her head. "No, for the trash can, seriously, Alex?"

Alex laughed. He loved to joke around with his mother. "Kevin!" Alex bounced happily as he saw his big brother saunter down the stairs. "Wanna play cars with me?"

"Nope, can't. Gotta go to the library and study with Nazz." Kevin lazily swung his backpack over his shoulder and turned his red hat backwards on his head. "Cause freaking school starts in like 6 days..."

"Oh, Kevin stop complaining. And you're not going till you eat something." Caroline shoved the pizza in the oven and carefully set the timer.

"But mom! I gotta go! She's waiting!" Kevin protested.

"I'm sure she can wait 15 minutes. You know her. She's a bookworm. She'll probably forget your coming after she reads 12 pages of something. And besides, I'm still very disappointed with your behavior a few weeks ago with Eddy. Your uncle had to send you home, Kevin? Really?" Caroline lectured her second eldest son as she set the table in the small dining room.

"Well, Eddy's a freakin' prick and-"

"Kevin! Language! Do you even know what 'prick' means?! And stop saying 'freaking'. That's enough."

"It's not like you don't say it-" Kevin was cut off.

"I'm trying not to say it. Getting out of bad habits doesn't happen overnight. And you can- and will get out of that habit too. As well as the one of kicking and punching your brother."

Kevin growled and looked at his brother who had migrated over to the table with his cars. He started to roll the Hot Wheels car up and down Kevin's arm, much to his older brother's annoyance. "Alex, would ya stop? Please?"

Alex shook his head and laughed. "You're my new ramp!"

Kevin scowled and looked away. "Mom? Is the food ready?" Kevin tapped his foot, wanting to leave the house as quickly as possible.

"Kevin! You're girlfriend can wait. Now, I'm going to give you some orange slices to start." Caroline started to chop some ripe oranges on the kitchen counter.

Alex gasped. "You have a girlfriend?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No, she's not my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend! Girlfriend! You have a girlfriend!" Alex pointed at his brother.

"No! She's not!" Kevin slapped his younger brother's hand away.

"Kevin, don't slap your brother!" Caroline called from the kitchen.

"Sorry," Kevin answered dumbly. _Another 10 minutes and I'm gone._

When the pizza was done, Caroline served it to her two sons and gave herself a small piece. They ate in silence until Caroline brought up the subject of school. She asked Kevin to give his teachers some letters and notes about tutors as well as his coach some health papers for the football season. Kevin grumbled in response and agreed to the tutors; he knew even though he studied, it wouldn't be enough to keep him going. Kevin then finished his food and walked out the door into the warmness of the air.

He took the 20 minute walk to the library with Lady Gaga jamming out of his headphones. It was so hard to keep his liking for her hidden from his friends, but Nazz didn't mind. She didn't judge quite as easily as Jacob or Emmett did. Marie Kanker liked Lady Gaga. Maybe that was the reason Nazz didn't mind. After all, they had a "thing" for each other. Kevin was almost jealous. He wished he had someone special. But there were reasons why he couldn't claim anyone as his own.

Kevin waltzed through the back entrance of the library, underneath the indoor parking lot, and started to make his way up the marble stairs to the adult/teen section. He almost got knocked over by children who were running to and fro from the kid's section to water fountain. _Why the hell would they put the freakin' kid's section right across from the teen's and adults? We need to concentrate, you know... _Kevin thought as he walked through the entryway to the quite adult section. He sifted through countless shelves of books, occasionally scanning titles here and there. _Where could Nazz be? Oh wait- there she is. What the- _Suddenly, Kevin saw a black shadow whiz right past him through the heights of books in the next aisle. He turned around to see the shadow make its way down the next set of shelves and soon, disappearing out of sight to the kid's section. All he saw were two white stripes perched on a black mass of a frail body. _Who was that...? _

"Kevin!"

Kevin flipped around to see Nazz waving her hand with a big smile on her face.

Kevin trotted over to her and placed a finger to his lips. "It's a library... shush!"

Nazz placed her hand over her mouth. "Oops! Sorry!" she whispered.

Kevin shook his head and chuckled, sitting down across from her. He looked her over: same bobbed blonde hair, same blue rimmed glasses, same nerdy cuteness. Kevin sighed. _Wow, this town needs to change._

"Ok! Glad you made it! I have everything planned out for today so, let's get cracking! Lets start out with Calculus..." And then Nazz begins to scribble on some scrap paper.

Eddward kicked a gray rock down the paved road. He breathed slowly and evenly, taking in the musky air that surrounded him. He began to think. He thought about his new home. America. The United States. The free country. Scotland was plenty free, too. It was better. Everything was better than the "land of the free, home of the brave".

Eddward never wanted to move. He wanted to stay exactly where he was. He wanted to be exactly _who_ he was. He was famous in his home country. Everyone knew him. They knew him, not necessarily liked him, but they knew him. He had friends, people who followed him, people who loved to watch him use his many talents, people who were amazed by his unique skills. He missed it. His heart fell to his stomach thinking about it. He loved the beautiful, majestic landscapes, the friendly atmosphere, the clan and fresh air... and her.

Yes. Yes, he loved her. He loved her more than life itself. He had known her before this life. She was his soul mate, his passion, his obsession. He lusted for her more than anything. He would give anything – his life – for her. He loved her funkiness, her bubbly personality, her interesting logic and design... He simply loved _her_.

But he could never see her again. Never in a million years. He could never trace his hands down her slender hips, her shoulder blades... could never bury his face in her ravishing hair, could never kiss her forehead whenever they had to part.

Tears welled in Eddward's eyes. A rock was stuck in his throat. His hands shook in his pockets. His hair fumbled around his face when he tried to blow it out of his eyes. He hated it. He _hated _it. He _hated_ America, he _hated _his new life, and most of all, he _hated _his mother for making him live it.

His mother. A perfectionist... of irresponsibility. A goddess... of stupidity. A saint ... from Hell itself. She could never get projects done. She continuously broke all of her strong-said promises. She hid her true self behind her alluring beauty, so that strangers and close friends alike, could fall for her trickery.

But no. Eddward knew better. He knew his mother's secrets. And more importantly he knew that a bitch like her could never have a heart. _Never_.

By this time, tears were pouring down Eddward's cheeks, as long as screams draining from his throat. He threw himself to the ground and wept. He wept for himself, for his sister, for his mother, for his friends, for _her_...

"Alexis... Alexis... Why... Why did you leave me?! Why did you _leave me_?!" Eddward screamed and his finger nails scratched the teared stained pavement underneath him. He clawed at his black beanie, wanting to rip the moist white stripes right off of it.

He didn't care if anyone was watching him cry. He didn't care if a truck came zooming down the road to end his life. He _just_._ Wouldn't_._ Care_. He _wanted _to die. He _wanted _to end it all. He _wanted _to see her again. More than anything... he just wanted to kiss her. He just wanted to taste those rose petal lips he so longed for. He wanted to feel the softness of her mouth he so desired.

But those pleasures were long gone.

He never could do the things he wanted with her.

Death is a terrible thing.

Kevin flopped on his bed with an exhausted sigh. _Well, I got some work done today... Calculus pre-tests, History newspaper articles... Good progress, Deangle._ _But I didn't get to see that new kid who moved in... I wanted to see him. Ethan or, Ed or, something-_

"Kevin?" Caroline knocked on Kevin's bedroom wall.

Kevin lifted his head up with much effort. "Yeah, mom?"

Caroline nodded. "Good work today, honey. I'm glad that you saw Nazz. She helps you a lot, why don't you see her more often?"

Kevin dropped his head back down on the bed. "I dunno... I just don't want to."

"Hmm. Well, you should. I'm gonna talk to her mom and see if we can work out a tutor for you with her. It'd be good for you, Kevin." Caroline crossed her arms.

Kevin tried not to growl but, somehow he let it out. He was automatically put in a bad mood. "What do you want, mom?"

Caroline shot him a stern glance. "Hey. Don't give me attitude. Rolf and Jimmy dropped buy to give you an invitation to the end-of-summer party tomorrow night. You'll be going, right?" Caroline walked over to her son's bed and dropped a crinkled green paper onto Kevin's sheets.

"Yeah, of course I'll be going, mom..." Kevin rolled his eyes. He was the entertainment of that party every single year.

Caroline nodded. "Ok. Well, I'll go put your brother to bed. Can you believe it's almost 9 already?" Caroline scoffed and went to get Alex out of his bath.

Kevin sat up when she left and unfolded the forest green construction paper. He smirked when he read the words written by Jimmy's sloppy handwriting.

**Hey! You must be a bitch if you don't come to this party!**

**Have fun with us! (Man THAT didn't sound gay)**

**Come touch yourself to our jokes and shitty ghost stories!**

**Held at Jacob's place tomorrow at 8 pm!**

**YEAH! BUTTS! (signed Nat)**

Kevin couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Yep... that's Nat the pervert..." Kevin got his phone out and started to browse through Facebook, liking photos and commenting on various statuses.

_I wonder if the new kid will show up..._

"I can't tell you how much I love you for this, Windy, it's really a blessing that I know you," Shiloh started as she escorted Windy out of her house.

Windy smiled, sporting a friendly chuckle. "Well, that's what I do. I help people like you. The Nickels? An English family that moved her about 10 years ago... I helped them with this school stuff too so, it's something I do."

"Peach Creek High... seems like a friendly school. I'm sure Eddward will find some kind of comfort there. And Discovery... Willow will have loads of fun. She loves to socialize. Thank you again. I just wish we could have found a private school for Eddward too..." Shiloh bit her finger and looked away.

Windy giggled. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine, Ms. Palmer. A boy like him needs to go out in the world."

"Oh believe me he did. In Scotland he was famous..." Shiloh smiled, remembering the misadventures her song had with his old Gaelic friends.

"Ah, so your son was a trouble maker?" Windy smiled slyly.

"Yes, yes her was." Shiloh stifled her laughter with her hand.

"Well, I'm glad I was here with ya. The whole house is in order! Bedrooms are done and downstairs looks fabulous, darlin'. I'm proud of you. And we've become good friends, eh?"

Shiloh nodded rapidly. "Yes! Yes we have!"

"And!" Windy froze in place. "And, I think I heard Eddward speak! Once! Just once! It's a miracle!" Windy held out her arms is amazement.

"Yes... We'll work on that," Shiloh answered in a low key.

"Well, me and Charlie have to go shoppin'. You and your daughter have a good night. Oh- and give this to Eddward for me, won't ya?" Windy handed Shiloh a folded piece of green construction paper. "It's a little get together party thing that all the high school kids go to to bid summer goodbye. Eddward could meet some friends there or somethin'. Alright, you three take care then!" And with that, Windy and her son climbed into their rusty pick up truck and drove off to the grocery store.

Shiloh watched them drive away. "Thank you... she whispered.

Windy roughly drove around the smooth roads of the town. "So, whatchya think of Edd, Charlie?"

Charlie stared out the window of the passenger seat. "He don't talk much, mama. He scared the shit out of me today. I was puttin' boxes in his room, I turn around and there he is, inches away from my face. He's a weird one."

Windy shrugged. "Eh, you'll be seeing him often. He'll talk sometime. Just gotta get used to him." Windy patted her son's shoulder reassuringly. "The Nickels were weird ones too..."

Eddward twirled his fork slowly round his spaghetti, staring off into space. He wasn't hungry. He barely ate, anyway. And why eat his mother's cooking? She cooked poison. That's all she knew how to make- death and heartbreak.

Shiloh watched in amusement as her youngest daughter, Willow, gobbled down her chicken nuggets and broccoli. "Did you like playing with the other children today, lass?"

Willow laughed. "Yes, mum! They was fun!"

Shiloh leaned forward. "'They was?' Oh my, your turning American already..."

Eddward wanted to smirk, but he didn't want to let his mother know he found anything funny. He was supposed to be depressed, He was supposed to hate his life. And he did. So why not keep it that way?

Shiloh took a sip of her milk and set the mug down on the smooth wooden table. "Um, Eddward, honey? Um, Windy told me about a big get-together party that the high school kids hold for the summer's ending. Would you like to go? You could make some friends."

Eddward concentrated on his plate. He wanted nothing to do with people. He wanted to be alone. There was a hole in his heart and he had no desire to fill it. "Hmmm..." he muttered.

Shiloh looked at her son with concern. "Eddward? Eddward dear did you hear me?"

Eddward decided that he was going to have to speak. "No."

Shiloh drummed her fingers on the table. "What, honey? Did you..."

"No. I will not go to that party." Eddward stood and sauntered up to his neatly unpacked room to be alone. Again.

"Eddward! Eddward?" Shiloh looked up to the ceiling as she heard Eddward's footsteps creaking the floor above her.

Willow looked at her Scottish mother. "What's wrong with Eddward, Mommy?"

Shiloh looked at her daughter and smiled. She placed her hand on the innocent 5 year old's. "I don't know, Willow, dearest. But, you don't have to worry about him. Aren't you excited to go to your new school? A bunch of your new friends will attend there."

Willow nodded, frowning. "Yes, Mommy, but Eddward's my brother.

Shiloh's eyes sank. She sighed, almost as if she was exhaling the happiness she held just minutes ago. "I know he is... I know. We just have to, work together and, eventually, things will turn around, huh?" Shiloh squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled, her bracelet jingling on her wrist.

"You're right, Mommy. Eddward needs a silver lining." Willow winked.

Shiloh tilted her head. "Where did you learn that expression, lass?"

"From a very important friend." Willow giggled and shuffled in her sleep.

Shiloh smiled. "Did you manage to catch this 'very important' friend's number?"

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter sucks... but it's a bridge into chap 5! Some Nazz x Marie will be introduced and we'll learn about the cul-de-sac kids and all of those characters we love. and then chap 6? EDDWARD AND KEVIN MEET! or chap 7... not sure. but school does start and the story gets interesting in chap 5! :) so I apologize for this crappy chapter... but things need to happen sometimes. at least something is up for people to look at!**


	5. Author's Notes (1)

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, so I hope that you are enjoying this fanfic so far. I apologize; it ****_is_**** kinda boring... But then again, all beginnings are! I might not be able to post for quite awhile because of personal issues... But I want to let you all know that Chapter 5 is almost done! I've dedicated a black composition book to only this story and I already have about 15-16 pages filled up (mostly Chapter 5... more chapters later). XD 3 :) In Chapter 6, I hope to get through about maybe a week or two of school... Kevin will start struggling, football games with be exciting etc. The football season will be based off of my high school's football season (we made it to the championships! XD) So, hopefully that will be exciting. I'm not good with football so, I'll do my research for positions and how a game usually runs (I'm in the marching so... yeah). I hope to have Eddward and Kevin meet in Chapter 6 or 7. Eddward's reverse self won't show up until later... I'm mainly brainstorming about this Rev!Marie x Rev!Nazz fandom... It's my first time about writing about those two so, it's exciting! Yes... there will be smut between them in later chapters... heehee ;) I don't usually write yuri (I'm a MAJOR yaoi person) so I'll try my best.**

**Ok so, Eddward. He seems like a difficult character, doesn't he? You don't really get him, right? Well, lets just say that someone that played a huge part in his life (well, in fact ****_was _****his life) is gone forever. He's angry at his mother, his sister, EVERYONE for making him loose her- oops! I mean the thing in his life. So, don't worry. He'll spill his darkest secrets to Kevin in later chapters.**

**Kevin. Yes, his father left his family for a man. Just like my father did. Most of the characters in this story have been through similar struggles and events that I've been through. Mainly Kevin, because I relate to him the most. :D And Kevin has some problems... He's in therapy just like me :) But, he'll get through it. He'll get through.**

**The 3 Eds! Yay! Ok, so for now, it's just Eddy and Ed right? They have a small gang that consists of the Kankers (besides Marie who's reclusive), Jimmy, Johnny 2x4, and Spank (Yes! I needed to think of a reverse name for Plank so, there ya go! XD XD). Ed and Eddy are popular now... but of course not as popular as Kevin and his gang. They're a singing duo and they preform at the school dances, contests, talent shows, choir concerts etc. And once they pull Eddward into the group, they practically become famous. I picture Eddward having a BEAUTIFUL, MAGNIFICENT singing voice (kinda like a male version of Christina Aguilera... he's definitely a high soprano). So, Eddy develops a "more than friends" kind of liking for that sock head... ooooo, bad boy!**

**Jacob Rankson and Emmett Nickels. These two and kinda like Kevin's Ed and Edd. Jacob, Kevin, and Emmett at ****_the _****popular guys at the school. I kinda want them to get big as Nat and the rev!characters ya know? I hope that can happen someday... I want people to say, "Jacob and Emmett belong to EddwardPalmerKDJUM" or "Jacob and Emmett belong to GrileyShiz"... That's my dream. To own a popular character(s). Maybe someday... On my deviantart page, I'll be drawing snippets of this story as long as Jacob and Emmett. P.S. Jacob like Kevin 3 :D **

**I mean... it's a trio against a trio. Kevin, Jacob, Emmett vs. Ed, Edd, Eddy. Right?**

**So, there's all of my notes for the rest of the story! This story may have over 30 chapters... very lengthy. Smut, sex, drugs, language, violence, teen partying, smoking, thematic elements, character death, and attempted rape ahead. Just a heads up. Rated M for a REASON.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading this! I hope that this can be as big as that rev!edd x kevin fanfic "Blood in the Water"... love that fic.**

**Please ****_keep_**** reading this! I promise you WON'T regret it! And don't shield yourself from reviews. If I have some writing errors tell me! And if you have suggestions for the story... ALSO tell me! I'd be MUCH appreciated! 3 you guys!**

**LONG LIVE KEVEDD AND ED EDD N EDDY! ( AND NAZZARIE!) **


	6. Utopia

Marie woke to the sound of her younger sister laughing. She heard every chortle, every snicker, every snort, and every bash of her fists hitting the carpeted floor. Marie rolled her eyes when she heard her older, and quite bossy sister begin to lecture the girl in hysterics. Murmuring, crying, a smack... silence.

Being a Kanker wasn't easy. But Marie never found it severely hard. Stay below the radar, keep your weird and uninteresting hobbies to yourself, talk to no one but the people in anime club if it is a complete and dire emergency. That was Marie's daily schedule to keep a quiet, peaceful, and semi-normal life style.

Marie always found it irritating, living with two people that were completely opposite of her. Even physically the 3 girls looked nothing alike. The oldest, Lee, was hyperactive, annoying, bratty, bossy, obnoxious, and rude. Everything had to go _her _way. Everyone had to live by _her _standards. And the only one who did that was her long time boyfriend, Eddy, who, excessively, Marie despised. Sure, Lee usually got what she wanted. But it was only because of her curly red hair and teen vouge model-like appearance. Marie was secretly waiting for Lee to take a glance at herself in the mirror one day and say "Wow. I am a _whore_." Yes. That would be the day.

The youngest of the sisters, May, was no better. She wasn't rude or demanding, but she was loud. And always positive. It angered Marie to core at how happy and bubbly May could always be. It's as if May was somewhere in the clouds on a king size bed with her manga books and Dr Pepper. Utopia. That's where she was. That's where _everyone _was. Except for Marie herself.

Marie's paradise lay in a living thing that walked, talked, breathed, laughed, and smiled. Her name was Nazz Goldman. To the quiet Kanker, she was like a blonde sunshine when there was blue rain. She was the relief after a certain trauma. The pencil to the paper. She was the reason that Marie was alive. Nazz just didn't know it yet.

It really is a shame that Marie can't open herself to people. It's living hell that she can't talk to a person. Whenever she tries, a huge, sticky knot folds around her stomach making her immobile and reclusive. The only humans she ever makes verbal contact with are her sisters. But even then it's barely more than 10 words. Sometimes it's just a responsive hum. A grumble. A cough as if to say "bitch, I heard you leave me the fuck alone". Marie wishes she could be different. She wishes she could have been born as an outgoing adventurer who climbed mountains and rode rapids in rickety kayaks. She wishes she was a millionaire in a grand estate with friends and co-workers who accompanied her on vacations around the world. She wishes she _different_. But in her head, that wish has been long washed away.

_What to wear today... _Marie scanned her closet with her magenta eyes. All of her clothes were practically the same: black Tokyo Hotel t-shirts, purple skinny jeans, bulky jackets, and her colorful converse collection. She threw a pair of violet jeans on her bed as well as a black jean jacket, her favorite David Bowie shirt, and purple gloves. After she quickly threw on her clothes, she slipped on her favorite orange converse tied together with neon yellow laces along with her olive green beanie worn to conceal her short, boyish blue hair. She snatched her black sketch book and pencil, equipped with a penguin eraser, and slipped out of her shady room.

She walked into her home's bright kitchen like the shadow of an immigrant. She didn't know where she was and, she sure as hell didn't belong there.

Lee was busy flipping pancakes when she noticed her strange sister making her way to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Out," answered Marie in her deep and hopefully intimidating voice. She started to turn the handle on the screen door of the Kanker's one floor ranch.

"Nuh uh not until you've eaten something girl, put some meat on your bones!" Lee held up a piece of bacon and wiggled it with encouragement.

Marie didn't know if she should have made a run for it or if she should have pretended that she was hungry. Marie stood there, all of her weight on her left leg, arms crossed. Some her hair fell in front of her eyes making her looking anything but saintly. This was just for show anyway. When May wasn't around, Lee and Marie would eat each other. Yes. Fight immensely. But May was too young and sweet. The two older sisters felt that it would be unwise to expose her to their hatred for one another.

Without any words, Marie went to Lee and plucked the bacon out of her hand with her teeth. She gave Lee a glare and made her way out the front door, crunching the food in her mouth.

Lee growled. "Crazy bitch..." She turned to May. "Ready for your pancakes?"

Sketching was Marie's main focus. She loved to draw abstract designs as well as mystical animals. Her favorite was Orobas, the horse headed demon. Though, at the moment, most of her drawings were dark and disturbing. She was sketching bloody faces hanging by rusty wire, greasy monsters munching rotten rats, half devil-half angle portraits... Everything Nazz _wouldn't _be attracted to.

That's why Marie had come here. To her mini utopia. A vast oak tree on the edge of a damp, fresh forest that was abundant in thick leaves. They only let a tiny amount of light reach the mossy ground, giving the forest somewhat of an avatar look, as well as giving Marie some light for her sketch paper. But this place was also Nazz's utopia in itself. The smart blonde would come here to exterminate her science experiments as well as just to explore. _Science and art go great together... _Marie thought as she drew a cracked skull. _We could study human and animal anatomy together. With her intelligence and my hand, we could make amazing discoveries that Isaac Newton himself would be jealous of-_

Footsteps.

Marie looked to the sun for time. _11:00. Right on it._ Marie smiled and waited for her secret beloved to appear before her. But she didn't hear Nazz's cheerful humming. She didn't see the brightness of her orange sweater. Instead, she saw someone she had never seen before. This was a stranger.

The stranger was male. No swell on the chest, no hill below the stomach. But this person _did_ have womanly curves. He was tall with long legs and arms both coated in black. Red shirt, leather jacket... he had a beanie, too. Except his was black with two white stripes running down the side.

Marie recoiled towards the bark of the tree. She was scared around familiar faces, but strangers? She might as well be known as the girl who cried wolf. The boy looked around the trees and kicked at the grass beneath his feet. Marie didn't move. He continued to look around the woods and move a few feet every minute. He suddenly stooped down to his knees, observing the ground. Marie inched forwards ever so slightly, careful not to make a sound as she watched him. And as she looked closer, she saw that he was watching a brown rabbit off in the distance. _How peculiar_, she thought.

The stranger held out his hand to the rabbit and snapped his fingers. The small animal's head popped up to meet the boy's gaze. Marie almost laughed out loud. _Idiot. What, does he think it'll just hop over to him?_

But that is exactly what happened.

The boy muttered something in a language Marie couldn't understand. The rabbit hopped to him and buried his soft head into the boy's hand. The boy smiled and ran his fingers down the rabbit's back, tracing them back up to its fuzzy ears. Marie was taken back by the stranger's skill. How could he call a wild animal over to his hand with just a coo of his voice and a flick of his wrist? Marie suddenly had to urge to speak to him, talk to him, get to know him. Could it be that she wanted to connect to someone?

Marie got up slowly, leaving her creative mind behind, placing the key into her voice's ignition, picturing how she was going to smile at him. She started walking towards the crouching boy who was still infested with the rabbit, speaking to it in his strange tongue. The leaves crunched beneath Marie's feet as she made her way over to the stranger.

"H-Hey!" she yelled. She couldn't believe she just spoke.

Eddward's head shot up as he felt the thick fur of the rabbit disappear off the bottom of his hand. _A... girl? How long has she been watching? _Eddward's heart began to race. His breathing became quick. His survival instincts suddenly revved up to full power. His eyes became wide, allowing him to see the colors of the moving woman jogging over to him. _Oh no. I have to leave. I can't... I can't b-be with her... No... _Eddward froze in place only allowing his head to move around, eyes alert and ready to find the nearest path that would escort him out of the forest.

"Um, I-I was just uh, I've never seen you before and... oh, shoot." Marie looked down to see her shoelaces untied. She grunted and bent down to tie time, putting the loops in triple knots. _That'll be a bitch to untie..._ she thought to herself. She resumed her jogging. "Hey you-" She stopped in her tracks.

He was gone.

"Hahahaha! Real nice, Jimmy, real nice!"

About 23 high school students, mostly seniors, were crowded around a crackling fire with beer cans, soda bottles, and cell phones. The stars were out and the moon was full creating the perfect atmosphere for perverted ghost stories.

Those students had been at Jacob Rankson's house for the past few hours saying goodbye to the hot, summer days. So many memories had been made that past year sparking friendships and igniting new enemies. First, there was the big trip to Cattaway WaterTopia; that day was full of tube slides, ice cream cones, and wave pool surfing contests. Next, Ed and Eddy decided to take a few people (mostly girls) to a Ludacris concert in New York resulting in drunk and wasted comments about fat girls and politics... and Eddy's ass. Third, there was the annual camping trip to Doeck Hill (nicknamed "Brokeback Moutain" after the finding of two gay men on a romantic getaway) that was full of dirt biking , sailing, canoeing, and diving off cliffs up to 75 feet high. Kevin and Emmett took the record for the most somersaults done off of a 10 foot dive. That resulted in a terribly gross amount of back pain. The DJ street battle took place as well as the ghetto street racing tournament. All in all, the cul-de-sac had many fun experiences with each other. And here they were, 2 days before school, saying goodbye to everything- but not on Facebook or Twitter.

"So, the vampire fucked the cat or the girl?" Sarah, Ed's little sister, shuffled through the crowd to the first row of people staring at the braced face in the leather jacket.

"No, he screwed neither. But what he _did_ screw was himself. Aw yeah, he sucked the blood right out of his di-"

"My turn!" A short senior raised his hand and bounced on his toes. "Myyyyy turn! Excuse me, pretty lady, pardon me, sir, outta my way, doll..." The boy made his way through the crowd to claim the "throne"- a camping chair that was the spot to sit to tell stories.

"Aw, shit, it's him. Everybody brace yourselves!"

"Here he comes! The master mind himself!"

"The prince of perverts! The king of cocks!" (Picture that with a "k" in front.)

"IT'S NAT GOLDBERG!" everyone shouted as they cheered for their favorite sexual trickster.

"Butts! Butts! Butts! Butts!" The football team chanted as Nat made his way to the throne.

"What's your story gonna be _this_ time?" Kevin asked as he tilted his head to the left.

"Oh, Kev, I got one _everyone _can enjoy." Nat winked at the nerdy freshman girls who started to look uncomfortable.

"Now," Nat started as he leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees, "this story was most definitely true. I should know. I witnessed it."

A few giggles from the crowd.

"It began on a stormy, dark night. My 25 year old cousin, Rhonetta, was in her room texting people and painting her nails. And then suddenly- her perverted cousin, Nathan, waltzed in her room holding a box behind his back."

Everyone laughed.

"She was all like 'Nathan Goldberg what the fuck you doin' in my room?' And I was all like 'Rhonetta, sweetie, I have a gift for you.' And from my hands came the box which contained a 2 foot tall doll that resembled Chris Brown."

More chortles and snickers.

"She screamed in delight and took the box from me saying 'thank you' many times. I exited the room biting my bottom lip with a grin. 'Now I just gotta wait for the fun to start', I thought to myself as I went to my room to get my flip camera. Now you see, Rhonetta was a huge fan of the singer I gave her in plushy form, and I know that she would do _anything _to have sex with him. So, I says to myself, 'Why don't I create some plushy porno for all my friends?" Nat smiled at the crowd.

"Oh, God..." whispered Kevin shaking his head.

"So later that night, after everyone was asleep, I tip-toed down the hall to Rhonetta's guest room, careful not to let the wooden boards squeak. Once I got to her room, I placed my ear against the door and couldn't help but chuckle as I heard her role playing with the doll. 'Mission accomplished.' I thought to myself. I opened the door ever so slightly and guess what I saw?"

"Rhonetta holding a dildo?" Eddy guessed.

"Nope! She was _completely naked_ while she was _humping_ the doll _ferociously. _I recorded everything, from her kissing it, to her pretending she was being fucked by the doll; she was using her fingers to substitute the penis, and went to my room. I edited the footage on my laptop and posted it to a porn site. I titled it, 'Brown in the Making – by Nat Goldberg'. She was groaning so loudly, sweating like she had just run a 5k, and panting like a fucking dog. And I know! I know that when Chris Brown dies and she's still alive, because all black men die first, she will be fucking his ghost like nobody's business."

The crowd roared with cheers and claps. Of course it wasn't any coincidence that a member of Nat's family had done something like that. Of course it wasn't...

"So! Who's ready for school?" Jacob asked holding his hands out to the crowd.

Silence. Then suddenly, "Fuck school!" someone shouted from the back.

Everybody laughed. Jacob cleared his throat. "Well, seniors! Make it your very best year! Juniors? Don't act like juniors! Stay with us! Sophomores? Have fun with the science fair! And FRESHMAN! You're fucked!"

Screams of applause and laughter rang through the back yard of Jacob's house. Eddy and Ed high-fived each other and each took a shot of whiskey. The football team did their annual "beginning of football season" good luck chant. Pairs of girls and guys laughed and chatted to the blasting radio. The Kankers each found their boyfriends except for Marie, who was busy sketching the boy she saw in the forest earlier. _Who was he? Will I see him again? _Her head shot up as she saw Nazz approaching her.

"Hi, Marie," Nazz said as she gave a wave. "See you in school!" Nazz threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and started her walk home.

Marie watched her turn the corner to the front of Jacob's house. She sighed. "Bye, beautiful..."

Shiloh was almost afraid to knock on her son's bedroom door. She didn't know how to start a conversation with him anymore. It used to be so easy. In fact, it was usually Eddward who started talks. He was always smiling and cracking jokes. But now, he was like a wall. Unbreakable with no emotion and no heart. She didn't know who he was anymore. She wondered if she'd ever get her lad back.

"Eddward, dear?" Shiloh rapped on his door.

There was at least a minute of silence before Eddward answered. "Come in," he mumbled.

Shiloh slowly turned the doorknob. She entered the room cautiously, careful not to ruin anything. The room was dark and asylum-like, there wasn't any light except for the whiteness of a small lamp on Eddward's dresser. It definitely resembled the characteristics of a gothic atmosphere. She looked to see Eddward sitting on a stool on the other side of a room with a pencil in hand. He was drawing on one of his big sketchbooks that was perched on his green easel. His movements were quick and short; Shiloh assumed he was drawing some type of furry texture.

Shiloh walked over to her son taking small and quick steps. She stood behind him and watched him draw. He was drawing a fuzzy rabbit surrounded by onion grass. "It looks very good, sweetie."

Eddward didn't answer. Instead he got up and snatched his colored pencils from one of his book's shelves. He sat back down and rummaged around for the proper colors.

Shiloh pursed her lips thinking of what to say. She opened her mouth. "School starts next week. Monday. Are you prepared?"

"Yes," Eddward answered looking at the easel.

"Good, good," Shiloh said with a soft smile. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. Talking to her son was like talking to dangerous prisoner. You don't what to expect and you don't know what _they _expect.

"What do you want, mum..." Eddward sighed, annoyed.

"I just want to- I just..." Shiloh looked at her son and held her breath. Eddward looked up at her with angry red eyes. What Shiloh wanted to say was 'Look at you! You're falling apart! Please, Eddward- HELP ME!' But instead, she exhaled slowly, swallowed her tears, and touched her son lightly on the shoulder.

Eddward glanced at her hand. _Why is she touching me? _He inhaled sharply through his nose.

Shiloh couldn't help but tear up. "I just want you to be happy." Shiloh looked at her son once more and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Eddward stared at the door. He took off his beanie. He looked at the rabbit on the paper who seemed to be looking back at him with dead, cold eyes. Eddward touched the paper, his fingers running down the smooth surface. "Ba mhaith liom a bheith sásta, ró-..."

With school starting in just a few days, Eddward didn't know what to think. How could he be happy without her?


End file.
